Call You Mine
by naughty.bits
Summary: One-Shot. Emma and Regina have been dating secretly for two months. Emma sees Robin being a little too friendly with Regina and she's decided the Mayor deserves a taste of her own medicine. Emma/Regina, Ruby, Hook, mentions of Robin.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Once Upon A Time, or any of its characters used in this story. All songs mentioned belong to The Weeknd (Abel Makkonen Tesfaye)**

 **Please review and enjoy!**

Emma chucked the rest of her drink down in one gulp and coughed as the strong liquid burned her throat.

 _"For fuck's sake, Regina. Stop denying." She shouted from the floor as she grabbed the rest of her clothes._

 _"I am not denying, Miss Swan. Robin and I were having lunch. Was I suddenly not allowed to have lunch with friends and I wasn't notified?" The mayor replied with the same harshness in her voice. "And I must say, I am not liking this childish and jealous behaviour."_

 _"Really, Regina? You are going with the Miss Swan card?" Emma sarcastically remarked and looked at the brunette._

 _Regina looked away with her head held up high. Emma Huffed._

 _"Fine. Mayor Mills, I think you should know that being jealous of your girlfriend's ex play with your girlfriend's hair, grabbing her hip and holding hands with her is totally, and completely okay." Emma continued whilst she dressed quickly, her forehead vein popping out and her eyes threatening with tears._

 _"We are friends. Yes, maybe he was being a little too.. touchy. But you know nothing would ever happen between us again." Regina said quickly and looked for Emma's eyes. "Fuck, Emma. Just look at me. Don't be so childish, you know I would never act like this under this same circumstances."_

 _"Oh really? We'll see about that." Emma said as she left Regina alone in the master bedroom of the Mansion._

This wasn't how this night was supposed to be.

"Care if I join you, Swan?" An Irish voice Emma quickly recognized asked her.

"Killian, what are you doing here?" She asked but she knew exactly what he was doing here, in fact, he was part of her plan.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a fan of Abel!" He exclaimed as he ordered two more shots.

It was a big night for the rabbit hole. The Weeknd was playing tonight and it was filled, except for the booth on the back that was meant to be for her and Regina. She had given exact and long instructions to Ruby about this. Of course, Ruby exchanged the favour for juicy and steamy gossip that Emma rewarded her with. She was the only one that knew about them and the saviour made her swear she wouldn't tell. After 1 long hour of promising, swearing and threatening by Emma, she left and Ruby prepared the table.

That had been two weeks ago.

The door swung open and a concerned Regina looked around the bar and spotted Emma with Killian, and she cringed. Before she could react, a familiar song started playing from the mini stage and people started getting up from their seats to approach the singer. Regina's eyes followed the crowd and she almost melted at her sight.

"Well hello everybody, thank you Emma for inviting me." Abel started saying and waved at the blonde which made Regina's heart clench at the thought of Emma organising this. "We're starting the night with a hit called _I Can't Feel My Face_."

 _And I know she'll be the death of me_

 _At least we'll both be numb_

 _And she'll always get the best of me_

 _The worst is yet to come_

"Care for a dance, Swan?" The pirate asked shyly. Before her talk with Hook a few weeks ago, she would've declined. But Emma knew he wasn't looking for anything else more than a dance, he knew she was gay. But Regina didn't know he knew. She smirked and looked over at the brunette.

"Sure." She swallowed the other half of her third drink and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Regina closed her eyes, Abel's singing was one of her mantras. She almost forgot Emma and Killian.

Almost.

Her eyes went to the bar, but they weren't there anymore. She scanned the room once more, and spotted them dancing, too fucking close for her taste. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, she had to be behind Emma. She had to be grinding against her, feeling her with her hands, grabbing her curves. She stormed to the bar and ordered four shots of tequila. She downed one as soon as she got them.

"What did you do?" Ruby asked her from behind the bar as she handed her the shots.

She downed one as soon as she got them.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Miss Lucas."

"Regina, don't play dumb with me. I know everything. The dates, the sneaking, the dinners, the trips and well tonight's.. _facade_." The red-head explained.

Regina's shocked eyes softened and she looked down exhaustedly.

"She saw me talking with Robin and he was being.. touchy." She confessed slowly. "And I defended him and we argued and well.."

Ruby nodded.

"Miss L-Ruby." The mayor called. "What were you talking about, when you said tonight's _facade_?"

"Oh she didn't tell you? I guess it was a surprise. She reserved that booth over there for tonights and invited.. um that guy, the weeks or whatever his name is. It was all for your two months anniversary. Happy anniversary, I guess." Ruby smiled and left to pour some drinks through the bar.

Regina looked down and closed her eyes slowly. Emma had gone through all this for her, and she was walking through the streets with a dirty ex-thief playing friends.

"Fuck." She muttered under her breath.

Claps surrounded her and she looked up to see the song had ended.

"Thank you, thank you. We're now going for my personal favourite, and I believe that its a special lady's favourite one too." The brunette's eyes widened. "Regina? This is for you."

 _Your man on the road he doing promo_

 _You said keep our business on the low-low_

 _I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone_

 _Cause you look even better than the photos_

Regina's heart ached and she looked at Emma. They made eye contact but the blonde looked away almost immediately.

"Um, I'll go get another drink." Emma sighed and started heading to the bar but was pulled to the pirate.

"Oh come on, Swan" He pleaded drunkly and extended his hand.

 _"Fuck, Emma. Just look at me. Don't be so childish, you know I would never act like this under this same circumstances."_

 _"Oh really? We'll see about that."_

Emma grabbed his hand and dressed her body on his hands in a flash. Their bodies smashed together, moving to the musics rhythm.

Regina downed the remaining three drinks and ran to the bathroom, a few tears already escaping her eyes. She closed the door of one of the cabins and let more tears slip. This wasn't the Regina Mills everyone knew, why was she like this right now. Emma was taking revenge and she deserved it. She had been a moron and she didn't deserve Emma.

She heard the door open and close.

"Regina?" Ruby asked from outside the cabin.

"Go away, Miss Lucas." The mayor ordered softly and sniffed.

"Look, I don't care if you don't want to listen to me but if you do just don't let him win. Please. Emma thinks he's not looking for anything, she's just bothering you. But he still has a chance to get her back and you are letting him try." The bartender started. "Regina listen to me clearly. She is worth it. Emma is worth it. The risk, the fear of telling everyone, the fear of hatred. Drink this, clean your face and fucking get her back." Ruby and before she could even blink, Regina was out of the cabin with _almost_ perfect make up and swallowing the whole shot at once. The brunette shook her head as the strong taste overcame her and left the bathroom.

The chorus was approaching and she felt herself being pushed through everyone. When she reached Emma, she pushed Hook to the floor and took his place behind Emma. Regina's hands danced through Emma's waist to her breasts and she turned Emma in a swift movement.

"Madam Mayor." Emma challenged but her challenging smirk faded as Regina tugged her neck collar closer and brushed her lips against Emma's. "R-Regina what are you doing?"

A whole bunch of eyes were on them now and Regina smirked.

 _I only call you when it's half past five_

 _The only time that I'll be by your side_

 _I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_

 _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

Regina grabbed Emma's head and pressed her lips on hers. For three heartbreaking seconds where Emma didn't kiss back, Regina almost backed down but before she could, she felt the blonde slide her tongue through her bottom lip and she opened her mouth wide to allow entrance. Emma's hands grabbed the mayor's ass and Regina chuckled into the kiss. Regina's hands traveled through Emma's hair and pulled her closer.

They broke apart breathless and Regina's smile turned into a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Was the kiss too much? Miss S-Emma, are you ready to date Mayor Mills publicly and not Regina? If you take back this two months I swear to god I'-" Regina's babbling was interrupted by Emma crashing her lips against hers once again.

Emma grabbed Regina's legs once again and started heading to the bathroom.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Regina chuckled as the blonde carried her through the crowd.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Emma smirked and Regina caught her lower lip between her teeth.

Emma lowered Regina at the door and the mayor dragged her in.

"You are in so much trouble, Miss Swan." Regina said as she locked the door.

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
